Passing the Test
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Naruto's left alone for one weekend so he decides to scroll through tinder to see if there's anyone out there for him to meet. What happens when he sees a beautiful man that he wants? Find out. NaruSasu, rated M for reasons.


AN: Hey guys, been a couple of year hasn't it? I haven't written anything in a long time so I figured it was time to dust off the laptop and write just a random fic that I've been thinking about lately. So warning time, College AU one-shot, yaoi, NaruSasu, etc. Don't like don't read. Told from Naruto's POV. Unbeta'd and currently looking for a new one.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for me, for once I had all of my homework finished and was dying for something to do. Unfortunately, all of my friend's were either home for the weekend and busy with school.

So there I sat on my bed, casually scrolling through Tinder trying to see if there was anyone I could strike up a conversation with and maybe hookup with in the near future. I got out of a horrible relationship with my ex, Gaara, so it's been months since I got any.

There wasn't much for me to look at here, every guy or girl I saw that I even remotely found attractive either was clearing using the app to cheat on a partner, looking for a threesome partner, or their bio made them sound like complete assholes.

I was messing around on the app for maybe thirty or forty minutes. Just as I was about to close the app I found him, Sasuke Uchiha, his bio said he was 21 years old, favorite food was tomatoes, and that he was an avid fan of martial arts. At the end of his bio it read "I'm only on here because my friends forced me, so don't expect an instant reply. Try to impress me".

I snorted slightly as I started to look through his pictures, to be honest the man was very attractive, beautiful black hair with eyes to match, and porcelain white skin. I felt my dick twitch as I kept looking through his photos, there was one on there where he was at the beach and I could see a slight hint of a tattoo on his shoulder that made me hornier than I have ever been since my breakup, taking a leap of faith I swiped right on him, hoping that it would be an instant match.

A few seconds later the screen said "It's a match" and the chat window opened I took a deep breath and typed out, "So we're off on the right foot, what impresses you the most?".

I hit send and waited anxiously for roughly the next ten minutes, I was scrolling through social media where I got a notification that he replied, "Honestly that right there. It seems like most guys on here only open with cheesy pickup lines or flat out ask me if they can fuck me. So congratulations you made it through the first test."

I rolled my eye at the message, slightly pretentious but I've seen worse. I went to the chat and typed out "Well I'm glad I didn't upset you right off the bat, got anymore tests for me to take at the moment?"

After a few minutes of waiting I got a reply of "Maybe, although I prefer to meet and talk to people face to face, got anything planned for this evening?"

I felt my face crack into a smile while I typed out, "I'm completely free! Want to get dinner or something?"

Almost instantly he sent, "Congratulations you passed test two by not immediately asking for a hookup, I live on campus at Konoha University, I'm guessing you're around the same area?"

My eyes widen, this beautiful man went to my university and I never heard of him? With a face and body like his I'm surprised I've never heard of him before, I replied with "Yeah, actually I live in the Leaf dorms, are you closed to those?"

This time there was a longer wait time in his response, after 15 minutes of nervous shifting and going back and forth between apps he finally replied with, "Sorry about that, had to take care of some roommate shit, yeah I actually live on the 5th floor, which floor are you on?"

Are you serious? Me and this guy live in the same dorms only two floors apart? I eagerly typed out, "I live on the 3rd! How come I haven't ever seen you before?"

In mere moments he sent, "Most of my classes are online and I personally like to keep to myself, I know this sounds like bragging but I don't like all of the attention I receive whenever I go out so I order most of my stuff online and have it delivered."

I let out a low whistle, me and Sasuke were completely far apart in terms of this. I love going out and being with people. Maybe I can help this guy come out of his shell. I couldn't help myself as I said, "Well since we literally live so close and you don't like going out much would you like to come over to my room and just hang out? I promise I'm not trying to pull anything, if it makes you more comfortable I can call my roommate to see if he can come back."

Luckily the dorms for our university were somewhat spacious, nothing over the top but instead of it being two small ass beds shoved into one room with a small bathroom we actually have separate doors for the bedrooms and a small living space that's big enough for a love seat and a decent sized TV.

Part of me felt like I stepped over a line since he was taking longer to respond, after almost 20 minutes of waiting he said, "I want to say yes, but we've literally been talking for an hour. Part of me has problems with that."

I felt myself frown, but since I didn't want to be pushy I said, "I completely understand and respect that, in that case I know there's a really good restaurant about two blocks from our building, do you want to meet me at about five o'clock in the lobby and we walk over there together?"

After a minute I got a reply back that said, "See you then."

My previous frown morphed into a small smile, while I probably won't be getting laid tonight, it's always nice to go out with someone. I closed out of the app and went to my contacts, I decided to call up my roommate Kiba. He was an okay dude, he usually spent the weekend at his boyfriends off campus apartment, but he usually tries to check in on me once to see if he needs to bring anything back for our room.

After two short rings he picked up, "Hey man, I was about about to call you. Everything okay?"

I felt some giddiness bubble up inside of me as I eagerly said, "Yeah, I got a date tonight. Met someone on Tinder, figured I'd give it a shot and at least have someone to eat dinner with."

Kiba barked out a laugh, "There ya go you dog! It's about time you got over Gaara by getting under someone else! Who's the lucky person?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment, "First of all, we both know I always top. Second, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, he actually lives two floors above us but I've never seen him before. He said that he doesn't really get out much and takes most of his classes online."

I heard a sharp intake of breath on Kiba's end. I furrowed my eyebrows together, "Something wrong?"

Kiba let out a nervous laugh, "You remember that Karin girl from freshman year? Constantly hanging around the building and trying to harass anyone who came through the doors?"

I had to think back, the story rang a bell but I have seen that girl since that year, probably transferred or something. "Yeah, sounds familiar, what about it?"

Kiba sighed, "Well word through the grapevine said that this girl was hardcore stalking Sasuke, apparently they went on a date once. She enjoyed it, he didn't. Apparently, she didn't want to take no as an answer, I heard he had to get police involved and a restraining order which is why she left the university."

I gulped, no wonder this guy wouldn't want to leave his room. If I had that shit happen to me then I would transfer universities. I took a deep breath and said, "Thanks for telling me, at least it gives me topics to avoid so I don't accidentally piss him off."

He let out a slight chuckle, "No problem man, just shoot me a text on how it goes or if you need a speedy getaway."

I snorted, thanked him and hung up the phone. I saw that it was only 12:30 and groaned four and a half more hours until our date.

I laid fully down on my bed and let out a content sigh, after setting an alarm for four o'clock I got settled in. No sense in wasting time doing idle things when you can nap. As I drifted away I could only think of one thing, I really hope this work out for me...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The loud ringing in my ear startled me awake, I quickly reached over and turned the alarm off. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stretching I checked my phone to see if there were any new messages from Sasuke, which to my surprise there was one that said, "Hey, I might be running a little late tonight, I know the internet is crappy down in the lobby so if you make it before me here's my number, just call when you get down there."

Following that message was his phone number, I quickly saved it which made me smile to myself. He really seems like a good dude, I just hope that I don't ruin it somehow.

Shaking the thought away I quickly set to getting ready for our date. The place we're going to isn't anything fancy, but I always want to make a good impression. After a shower, which involved some much needed manscaping, and getting dressed I saw that it was roughly 4:55. I stopped one last time in the bathroom to make sure I looked okay, I was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath with black pants and matching shoes. As much as I hate to admit this I applied some makeup on my face as well to cover up my strange birthmarks. Most people think they're cute or cool, but after getting called a pussy several time in high school over them, I learned to hate them.

After confirming that everything was perfect, I grabbed all of my stuff and made my way down to the lobby of the dorm.

When I exited the stairs and made it to one of the couches on the sitting area. I checked my phone and it was exactly 5:00, after a second of debating with myself I decided to call him, he picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, it's me, Naruto. I'm down in the lobby."

From behind me I heard a "Perfect."

I jumped slightly at the loudness and turned around, peering up I saw Sasuke leaning against the back of the couch with his face inches from mine. He gave a slight smirk, "I love it when my dates are on time, passed test three."

I gave him a look, "Hate to ask, but how many more tests are there for me to pass?"

His smirk grew, "Depending on how dinner goes only one more." He all but purred out.

I felt heat rushed to my face, he was doing terrible things to me already by just talking. I got off the couch and stood next to him. I timidly reached my hand out, "Ready to go?"

He looked at my outstretched hand and took it in his own. I felt a rush of relief go through me, one thing I learned about dates like these is that you never want to be too pushy.

We walked in silence for the most part, just enjoying each others company. Plus, I know remembered how he said he wasn't much for being overly talkative. When we finally reached the restaurant I told the hostess to get a booth for two, after a short wait we were seated with menu in front of us. After the waiter brought us our water it hit my how hungry I actually was.

I peer up at Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought about what he wanted to get. I cleared my throat and asked, "Do you want an appitizer? They have fried green tomatoes here that are pretty good."

I saw a hint of a smile on his face as he returned my gaze, "Nice to know you remembered that, yeah that sounds good. Besides those what else is good here?"

I quickly scanned the menu, "Well, they have really good burgers here, if that's not your style they have some good fish dishes, and I hear that their salads are very good."

I saw his eyebrow quirk up and I mentally cursed myself, "Not that you need to eat a salad or anything that's just what I heard and I'm making this worse aren't I."

He let out a small chuckle, "No, you're not. Honestly I prefer to eat something fresh after I eat something fried so that's good to know. You don't do dates like this all the time do you?"

I sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean your face has been red ever since I saw you in the lobby. Kind of a dead giveaway."

I chuckled mirthlessly, "Well, I don't this is usually first date don't but I got out of a shitty relationship a few months ago. You're my first proper date since then, I just want to make a good impression."

He offered me a small smile of understanding, I could see the sympathy on his face, "If it's any help I'm not used to these much either, I just try to pretend to be. Shall we order?"

I nodded eagerly, after that the rest of the date went smoothly. We asked each other the usual questions, what's your major, where are you from etc. After those we spent almost two hours talking, I got him to come out of his shell a little bit, he told me about his family and we cracked jokes at each other. I could feel some kind of tension rising between the two of us and I don't know if he felt it but I was hoping that it was the good kind and not the bad.

It wasn't until we paid and started walking back to our dorm that I asked him, "I hate to ask but is this the end of our date or would you like to come back to my room and watch a movie or something?"

He gave me a look, I could see that he was thinking it over. He stayed silent most of the way back, it wasn't until we entered the lobby that he said, "We can if you want. Just know that this isn't an automatic agreement to hook up."

I smiled softly at him and mulled his words over, as we were going up the stairs I stopped him shortly before we reached my level. I gently cupped his cheek and said, "I'm okay with not hooking up tonight if you don't want to, but so there's no temptation of my bed being right next to us is it okay if I kiss you now?"

I saw his eyes light up, I could see the emotions swirling in them, lust, excitement, and a slight touch of genuine happiness. He was truly a gorgeous man and seeing him like this. All it made me want to do is pin him against the wall and kiss him senseless.

The sound of him clearing his throat snapped me out of it, his face was more serious now, "I said if you want to you can, but it seems like you're too busy fantasizing which tells me all I need to know."

He started to walk away and I grabbed his arm out of instinct, "Wait! I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about how handsome you are and how I want to do nothing but kiss you I swear!"

He gave me a look, "Are you lying?"

I shook my head, "No, I promise I am not lying."

He sighed and took a few steps towards me, he reached his hand out and pulled my head in closer to his. Our lips were a mere inch apart, he whispered out, "Well then kiss me."

I groaned softly at the words. It took all the strength not to slam my lips into his. Instead, I pressed out lips together tightly. I heard him moan softly. Next thing I know both our lips are parted, our tongues swirling around in a small fight for dominance. I felt a low growl rise up in my chest and I held him closer to me. He let out another moan and allowed me to win the fight, I wasted no time in plundering his mouth.

The kiss lasted at least a minute before the need for air became too much. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. They were shining so brightly, I took a deep breath and said, "Do you still want to come to my room or do you need time?"

He pressed himself against me, I could feeling his growing need pressed against my thigh. I gulped audibly as he said, "Passed test four."

I felt dumbfounded, never in my life have I ever seen someone so pretentious yet so amazing at the same, "So all of this was just a test?"

He gave me a sexy smirk, "I don't do this often, like I told you before most guys don't even bother to get to know me before we have sex. But you're different. You asked me about me, you actually listened to what I had to say and were respectful the entire time. I feel like you actual care and that this will actually lead up to something special. Like I said I usually don't do this stuff, last real date I went on ended badly, very badly. And now I've said too much and you probably think I'm some jerk."

I smiled softly and stroked his cheek, "I know what you're talking about, I didn't know it was you at the time but I heard stories about the person you're mentioning. I hate that you had to go through that. Believe me, I want to start something up with you. I just want you to be comfortable with whatever we do."

He smiled at me and pecked my lips once again, "And I appreciate it. More than you know. Let's go to your room."

I all but dragged him to my room. I could feel myself get giddy at the idea of having him up there. After I unlocked the door I sent Kiba a quick text telling him everything went well and not to go home. I turned my phone off after that to make sure we didn't have any other interruptions.

I lifted my head up to see Sasuke on our love-seat. He already made himself at home and was currently browsing through Netflix. I felt my eagerness deflate a little, but after all this was all about him and not me.

I took my shoes off and made my way over to him. After sitting down and getting snuggled up I asked him, "So anything in particular you want to watch?"

He shrugged, "Anything is good with me, I usually just watch TV shows as background noise. Any suggestions?"

I thought it over for a second, "I like some of the comedians they have on here, let me see the remote please."

He obliged and I quickly picked on of my favorite ones, I've seen it a million times but I still found it enjoyable.

That's how we passed the next hour, sitting in silence with the exception of an occasional laugh or chuckle. It was getting late but I didn't want him to leave yet. I turned my head to ask him something but already saw him staring at me. He smiled softly, "You don't want me to go do you?"

I grinned sheepishly, "No I don't, but I'm leaving everything up to you, Sasuke."

I all but purred his name out, I barely had time to register that he had moved from being right next to me to straddling my lap. I groaned softly as his ass brushed against my dick. He put both hands on my shoulders and said, "Then take me, Naruto."

I don't remember picking him up and carrying him to my bedroom, he chuckled as I dropped him on my bed, "What are you waiting for?"

I growled slightly as I pounced on him. I was quick to remove both our shirts before locking him into an intense kiss. His soft moans spurred me on and I soon moved away from his lips to kiss all over his neck. I bit down hard at the base of his neck and he gasped loudly, I pulled away and asked, "Sorry. Do you not want me to do that?"

He peered at me through hooded eyes and said, "The opposite of that, I like it."

My dick twitched so hard in my pants that it hurt. I bent back down and continued to leaving stinging bites all over his neck and shoulders. After he was covered in my marks I moved down his chest, leaving a trail of angry red marks. I stopped briefly to play with his nipples, making sure to lick, suck, and rub both of them.

As I started to kiss further down he stopped me, "I want to please you too. Get your pants off."

I was more than willing to comply. In one fluid movement I managed to get my pants and boxers off. I smirked to myself as I saw his eyes go wide. He licked his lips and gently pushed me down so he could be on top. I didn't have much time to think since next thing I knew his lips were wrapped around shaft. I moaned loudly, it's been forever since someone went down on me.

I looked down and almost came at the sight of his head bobbing between my legs. I groaned out, "If you keep that up I'm gonna cum."

He chuckled softly which sent wonderful vibrations down my shaft. He pulled off with a loud pop. I whimpered at the lost but when I sat up and saw the sight of him discarding the rest of his clothes I damn near lost it.

I growled loudly and pulled him back on me. I pulled his head down and re-locked our lips for a harsh kiss, the little moans he was making were driving me insane. All I wanted to do was slam him down on my cock and fuck him till he couldn't walk.

I reached between our bodies and stroked his leaking member, he gasped loudly and threw his head back as it turned into a loud moan. I chuckled at him, "There's condoms and lube in the nightstand. I'm clean so if you don't want to you them then you don't have to."

He gave a quick nod, still thoroughly enjoying my hand moving up and down his member. I stopped which earned me a glare in return. He hopped off of me and procured the lube, which made me very happy to see that he was going to let me go in raw.

He straddled my lap again and I got to watch as he poured the lube onto his own fingers. I felt my member twitch when I saw him reach behind and start to stretch himself.

He looked down at me and smirked, "Enjoying the show, Naruto?"

I nodded eagerly, "Bet your ass I am, please hurry. I want you so bad."

He chuckled, after another few minutes of watching him, he finally pulled his fingers out from behind him. I shivered as he coated my dick in the cool get.

He moves forward slightly to get in the position, he teased the tip with his ass, "Say it again."

I whined and jerked my hips up, "Please, Sasuke. I want you so bad!"

His smirk grew and he slowly lowered himself onto me. I threw my head back and gasped. Fuck! He was tight. I looked up at him and saw a slight look on pain on his face. I reached up and stroked his member, "Take your time, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He nodded in agreement, after a few moments he slowly started to move. Before I knew it, he was bouncing up and down on my cock wildly. His head was thrown back, moaning and screaming my name. A particular loud scream was ripped from his throat when he reangled himself and struck that special spot inside him.

I knew I wasn't going to hold out long, the coil in my stomach was white-hot and tightening. I started to stroke him again, "Cum for me Sasuke. Please cum for me."

I thrusted up and he slammed down, his mouth flew up with a silent scream as he came all over my chest. I moaned loudly as he walls clamped down on me and came as well.

Slowly, he got off of me and laid down next to me. Both of us were panting hard, chests heaving up and down. It took a few minutes of this until he got the strength to say, "You passed all of the tests with flying colors. I hope you know that."

I laughed loudly and pulled him close to me, ignoring the feeling of his sticky seed on my chest. I lifted his chin up and gave him a gentle kiss, "I'm glad I passed. Does this mean we can keep doing this more often?"

He nodded and took another deep breath, "Yeah. I think you're a keeper."

A minute later he was asleep. I smiled to myself and got settled in. I thought back on today, if someone had told me that I was going to match with someone as good as him, I would've called them liars. Even though it's just been a day, I feel like we really have something going for us...

* * *

AN: So here's my first one-shot in like 3 years? I hope y'all enjoyed. I tried hard to capture the whole internet/mobile dating that our world seems to love so much. R&R guys, hope you liked it.


End file.
